Partners
by Lady Drama
Summary: They were two parts of the same puzzle, bound together by more things than they could count. Mikan and Natsume - their similarities, differences and relationship.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

She was sunshine.

He was thunder.

She was love.

He just wasn't.

She was energetic.

He was laid-back.

She was bubbly.

He was sarcastic.

She was protective.

He was possessive.

She held his hand.

He wiped her tears.

She took away his greatest power.

He found that his greatest fear had vanished too.

She was unusual.

He was broken.

She was an optimist.

And deep down, so was He.

She was childish.

He wanted to be.

She wore her heart on her sleeve.

He wasn't sure if his even existed.

She symbolized hope for many.

So did He.

She smiled.

He smirked.

She was trusting.

He was wary.

She loved her friends.

He did so too.

She knew her family was far away.

He wished he knew whether his was still alive.

She blamed herself when things went wrong.

He lived in self-loathing.

She was clumsy by habit.

He was stealthy by necessity.

She was his first kiss.

He wasn't hers.

She laughed and cried.

He carried an inscrutable mask.

She loved reminiscing about days long gone.

He wished he could forget them.

She was the warm, lazy spring-time breeze.

He was the sharp, biting winter gust.

She looked for the good in everyone.

He looked for the concealed weapons.

She believed in affection.

He believed in passion.

She was an open book.

He was a secret.

She was the girl next door.

He had burnt the house next door.

She followed her best friend to keep her from harm.

He abandoned his best friend to keep him safe.

She was late for every class.

He simply never showed up.

She cared.

He guarded.

She tried to make the best of everything.

He often tried to run away.

She liked small parties best.

He liked them too.

She was a star, basking in her own light.

He was the moon, glowing in borrowed time.

She helped.

He rescued.

She acted.

He thought.

She cried.

He brooded.

She knew how to hold on.

He knew how to let go.

She blushed in uncomfortable situations.

He bled in unfortunate situations.

She knew some people cared.

He knew someone cared.

She was free.

He was bound by duties.

She understood grief.

He faced it.

She was wise.

He was intelligent.

She devoured howalon.

He purchased it.

She sighed.

He cracked his knuckles.

She liked invigorating coffee.

He preferred soothing tea.

She saw the best in everyone.

He saw the worst in himself.

She saw the rainbow in the rain.

He saw a damn soggy mess outside his window.

She picked Truth.

He picked Dare.

She clutched her favourite soft-toy as she fell asleep each night.

He held on to thoughts of her.

She slowly grew on him.

He was the bane of her existence until the day she realised she loved him.

She loved visiting Central Town.

He always ended up being dragged along.

She kissed his cheek.

He kissed her lips.

Afterwards, She blushed at the memory.

He found his cheeks tinted a light red too.

She wished he dressed more neatly.

He wished she dressed cooler.

She adapted to her surroundings.

He changed his surroundings to suit him.

She liked birthday cakes.

He liked birthday presents.

She could be stubborn.

He could be impossible.

She was naïve.

He was skeptical of fairytales.

She followed her best friend.

He was followed by his best friend.

She wasn't particularly ambitious.

Neither was He.

But She always tried her best.

As did He.

She liked the smell of wet soil.

He found hot, baked earth with cracks running through it, oddly picturesque.

She was the melody.

He was the lyric.

She was the kaleidoscope.

He was the mirror.

She thought they had much in common.

He thought they had nothing.

She felt he was different.

He felt _they_ were different.

She was Mikan.

He was Natsume.

And some people called them a couple. But long before and long after that epithet had been attached, they remained the _Partners from Class 2B. _After all, they complemented each other perfectly, so they truly were partners, weren't they?

* * *

_A new writing style I wanted to try out. Nope, it's NOT a poem. It's prose._

_Let me know what you think by pressing that amazing button called 'review'!_


End file.
